Gushkin-banda: Suppressing Holy Dragon of 8 Purifications
This is an advanced versatile ninjutsu, but because of the corrupt nature of the technique it is classified also as a kinjutsu at its highest fuuinjutsu level. For Gaoh to willfully perform this technique he must have realized the true potential of the Sage Of Enlightenment activated and it must be accompanied by the use of hand-signs. With the essence of the Heavenly Sovereign imbedded within the Path Gold Alignment techniques, few find possible to surpass them in all their aspects. The most potent of the yin-yang release is comparable to those of the lower class of the enlightenment technique which revolves themselves around the usage of the seven existential planes. As we take a further look into these techniques, we start to realize their true purpose in our world and in the world we can’t quite see just yet. As with this technique and with the others, the Gushkin-banda techniques are in a series of their own and many try to comprehend their use as basic ninjutsu but instead they require the patience and discipline of an enlightened body. Overview This technique molds Gaoh's own soul, enforced with the powers of the Sage of Enlightenment, allowing for a diverse form of interaction with other beings, and the world, outside of Gaoh's own soul. The manifestation of Gaoh's own soul outside of his body are shown by ghostly bluish-white/ green extensions from his body, most commonly being shown in the form of a dragon/serpent. These spiritual extensions of Gaoh's soul can take two forms of interaction, largely depending upon the level of the technique Gaoh is attempting to accomplish. Most commonly, the soul interacts with other spiritual forms, working off of the principal that the spirit of an individual is the embodiment of its consciousness and state of emotion. However, the soul can also be manifested in a somewhat physical, yet still translucent, form that can interact physically with the world. Similar to Naraka Path, the dragon/serpent god forms behind Gaoh in the same fashion, an entity that only those capable of seeing into the existential planes and the victim are able to see. Abilities In this physical form the extension works well as a tool to grapple, bind, and entangle the opponent. Finally, this technique takes its most advanced stage. At this point, this technique claims the soul of the opponent, sealing it within Gaoh's own body. In order to do this, the ether-like dragon must be injected into the opponent's soul, and clinch down upon the heart of the target, causing pain that is both physical and spiritual. Once attached, this ethereal dragon will claim its sacrifice by ripping the complete soul of the opponent out of the physical vessel it belongs to, and seals the spirit within Gaoh as the dragon recedes back within Gaoh's own body. Ripping the opponent's soul from their body can take as little as one minute, though it can take longer if the opponent resists, and thusly it is better to have the opponent incapacitated to perform this final state of the technique. Even if the opponent manages to fight back the dragon by some means, they will suffer great pain, potentially enough to kill them from the extreme levels of chakra this dragon/serpent god is composed of. While this damage is both spiritual and physical, this technique can be made to apply to exceptional cases were there is no heart to grip down upon, though still an existing soul, though such occurrences are rare at best. Once the soul is extracted the opponent will not be dead, but they will be completely unable to move, essentially trapped within their own body, unable to speak, think, or ever truly enter into the afterlife. However, the body does not remain within the physical world for long, for as soon as the soul is fully extracted, a pure white void opens up beneath the target's former body, the body being dragged down within a special dimension of the spiritual world that only the Sage Of Enlightenment can access. Within the realm the body will be stored in a state of suspended animation, only being used when needed by Gaoh. As for the soul of the opponent, it becomes trapped within Gaoh's body, symbolically being held within the mouth of the dragon that extracted it. At a basic, passive, level the soul within Gaoh increases his own natural chakra supply by the normal amount of chakra possessed by the individual the soul once belonged to and gains access to their kekkei genkai. Thusly, if Gaoh were to extract the soul of a Jounin, he would have that additional chakra to draw on in perform techniques. Additionally, Gaoh is able to access the information within the target's soul, freely learning from the knowledge and consciousness of the fallen opponent. However, while both of these aspects, chakra and knowledge, can be used to his advantage, the true advantage of this technique is that having an fallen opponents soul within his body gives to Gaoh a degree of immortality. However, his immortality goes beyond the passing of time, for in the cases where he has become mortally wounded, Gaoh is able to sacrifice a stored soul in order to not only save his life, but also completely heal his physical and spiritual forms. With this ability, Gaoh is even able to regenerate lost limbs, as by sacrificing the soul within him, he is also sacrificing the body of the former opponent that is held within the spiritual realm. By sacrificing these souls, the dragon is symbolically clenching the mouth that holds the soul within Gaoh, and while Gaoh will live on, the soul sacrificed in this manner is lost to him forever, finally able to rest within the afterlife. Spiritual Extraction This method of spiritual extraction is strong enough to work on another Bijuu, ripping the demon from the other jinchuuriki while leaving the jinchuuriki untouched, using the Sage Of Enlightenment's control over the spirit world in order to server a Bijuu's tie to a jinchuuriki without killing the host. When this happens, the ethereal dragon will emerge from Gaoh's heart in order to extract the Bijuu from the target. In doing this it takes a massively great deal less time to extract the Bijuu then normal means, since Gaoh already has the sheer chakra level that clearly surpasses a mere Bijuu with which to overpower the lesser Bijuu in comparison to the Sage Of Enlightenment. As such Gaoh can extract another Bijuu of lesser power taking no more then twenty minutes and no less then ten minutes, depending on the relative strength of the demon within the immobilized jinchuuriki. In order to extract the Kyuubi, it would take a half day of undisturbed concentration in order to remove the Kyuubi demon. If this technique is used to remove a Bijuu from the host, Gaoh cannot seal the spirit of the demon within his body. Instead, Gaoh will not only use the Sage Of Enlightenment's massive chakra level to extract the Bijuu, but also to diminish it, holding the Bijuu's essences outside of his body as the ethereal dragon tears away at it, killing the extracted Bijuu permanently. This ability works on any ethereal or primordial entity. Category:SahaTo Category:Ninjutsu Category:Jutsu Category:Hiden Jutsu Category:Path Gold Alignment Techniques